marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha Flight Vol 1 2
, * Dan Smallwood *Doug Thompson *Gladys Smallwood , *Hamilton *Gary Cody *Master of the World *Tom Smallwood , Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Canada :*Ontario ::*Albany River ::*Fort Albany Items: * Vehicles: * Alpha Flight Omnijet | StoryTitle2 = Origins of Alpha Flight''' In the Beginning... ' | Editor2_1 = Denny O'Neil | Writer2_1 = John Byrne | Penciler2_1 = John Byrne | Inker2_1 = John Byrne | Colourist2_1 = Andy Yanchus | Letterer2_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Synopsis2 = James MacDonald Hudson is a young scientist working for the Am-Cam Corporation. He has designed a cybernetic suit of armor for purposes of development, excavation and exploration. However, his project team leader, Jerry Jaxon, comes into his office one day and tells Mac that he is taking the project away from him. Jaxon is handing the cyber-suit over to the American military – one of Am-Cam's largest defense contractors. Hudson is furious that his work is being used for the American war-machine and quits his job. As he storms out of the building, he bumps into Jaxon's secretary, Heather McNeil. McNeil tells Mac that she heard about what had happened, and had tendered her resignation when she discovered how the company had treated him. Although Hudson doesn’t know it yet, Heather and he will be married to one another in less than a year. Later that evening, Mac schemes against his former employers. He returns to Am-Cam and steals the cyber-suit. He then uses it to break into the company's security vault, so that he can destroy all blueprints relating to the machine's design. He is happy to discover that the blueprints remain in a sealed envelope, so he knows that nobody could have copied them. Using the apparatus’ gauntlets, he incinerates all of the classified documents. Mac then takes the suit out of the building and parks it on a nearby hill. He recognizes that the armor-suit is technically Am-Cam property, but he designed the cybernetic helmet prior to working for the corporation. The armor will not function without the cybernetic helmet, so Mac takes it with him. | Appearing2 = '''Featured Characters:' * James MacDonald Hudson * Heather McNeil Hudson * Jerry Jaxon First Appearance Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Canada :*Ontario :*Am-Cam Corporation Items: * Vehicles: * | Cast1 = Alpha Flight (Earth-616) | Cast2 = Marrina Smallwood (Earth-616) | Cast3 = Jeanne-Marie Beaubier (Earth-616) | Cast4 = Jean-Paul Beaubier (Earth-616) | Cast5 = Eugene Judd (Earth-616) | Cast6 = Walter Langkowski (Earth-616) | Cast7 = Michael Twoyoungmen (Earth-616) | Cast8 = Narya (Earth-616) | Cast9 = James Hudson (Earth-616) | Cast10 = Doug Thompson (Earth-616) | Cast11 = Gary Cody (Earth-616) | Cast12 = Eshu (Earth-616) | Cast13 = Heather Hudson (Earth-616) | Cast14 = Jerome Jaxon (Earth-616) | Location1 = Canada | Location2 = Ontario | Item1 = | Item2 = | Vehicle1 = Alpha Flight Omnijet | Vehicle2 = | Notes = Main Story Notes * Marrina's origin is revealed in this issue. Earliest chronological appearance of Marrina. * First appearance of the Alpha Flight Omnijet. * Final appearance of James MacDonald Hudson as Vindicator. Beginning next issue, he begins referring to himself as Guardian. * Puck appears next in Alpha Flight 5 (Volume 1, 1983). * Shaman appears next in Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #5. * This issue establishes that Marrina is eighteen-years-old. * Earliest chronological appearance of Dan Smallwood (revealed in flashback). He appeared last in Alpha Flight 1 (Volume 1, 1983). * First appearance of RCMP Doug Thompson. Thompson becomes a regular recurring character in the series. He appears next in Alpha Flight 6 (Volume 1, 1984). * Chief Inspector Hamilton appears next in Alpha Flight 6 (Volume 1, 1984). * It is revealed that Snowbird has a prior arrangement made by a former Royal Canadian Mounted Police administrator, which allows her to keep open hours at the office. This enables Snowbird to maintain a civilian identity, and go on adventures with her colleagues in Alpha Flight. Origins of Alpha Flight Notes * This issue begins a series of back-up features entitled, Origins of Alpha Flight. This feature will continue to spotlight the background of each Alphan until Alpha Flight 11 (Volume 1, 1984). * The Origins of Alpha Flight storyline in this issue takes place ten years prior to events chronicled in Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #1. This story establishes that James MacDonald Hudson worked for the Am-Cam corporation for four-years prior to the events in this tale. * Origins of Alpha Flight likewise establishes that James marries Heather McNeil nine years prior to the events in Alpha Flight #1. * First appearance of Jerry Jaxon. Jerry's origin and motivations will be revealed in Alpha Flight 12 (Volume 1, 1984). | Trivia = * The reason why Hudson switched from being called Weapon Alpha to Vindicator is revealed in this issue. In his first appearance as Weapon Alpha (in Uncanny X-Men #109), he recklessly attacked the X-Men, injuring Moira MacTaggert in the process. Now Hudson wishes to vindicate the innocents who have been hurt due to his actions. According to the editorial provided at the end of issue #1, this explanation was provided in order justify what writer John Byrne felt was an awkward super-hero name. * Sasquatch jokingly tells Northstar that he has a sudden craving for frog's legs in this issue. A frog is also a derogatory term often used to describe someone of French descent. * The cybernetic armor that James MacDonald Hudson designed for Am-Cam will later be used by the super-hero known as Groundhog. | Recommended = * Comics:Alpha Flight Vol 1 * Alpha Flight Annual 1 (Volume 1, 1986) * Alpha Flight Special 1 (Volume 2, 1992) * Comics:Alpha Flight Vol 2 * Comics:Alpha Flight Vol 3 | Links = * Avengers * Beta Flight * Captain America * Department H * Gamma Flight * Omega Flight * Plodex * Royal Canadian Mounted Police * Alpha Flight article at Wikipedia * Alpha Flight at Marvel Universe * Alpha Flight at the Marvel Directory * AlphaFlight.Net * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) series index at the Grand Comics Database * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) series index at UXN * Alpha Flight Cover Art Gallery }} Alpha Flight (Volume 1) 002 Alpha Flight (Volume 1) 002